


Untitled Zombie fic

by nathanmoriarty



Category: I guess Zombies in general?, In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanmoriarty/pseuds/nathanmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GAY ZOMBIES DANCING IN A BAR<br/>That's it really, I'm not sure how to describe it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Zombie fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing that I thought of when I was watching In The Flesh, please be gentle, it's literally my first attempt at writing anything for fun (Even before the unfinished DocNut fic)

The Zombie trudges through the mud, his arms limp, and his left foot dragging along the ground. He sees a light flashing in the corner of his eye, and turning around, he sees the familiar lit-up sign of the pub he would frequent in his heyday... Before the accident that was...  
  
Walking into the pub, he notices nothing has changed: a musky smell, upturned chairs, and a broken record playing on the Juxebox. He grunts to himself, as he drags himself towards the jukebox. He remembers never having to pay for any songs as the local patrons would always miss the coin slot leaving their money on the floor. He still has enough feeling in his left hand to pick up one of the coins and put it in the jukebox, albeit only just... Choosing a song, he takes a few steps back, nearly tripping over the “Wet Floor” sign from when the last patron thought it would be appropriate to piss on the floor, however conveniently landing on a stool that was left out for plot purposes.  
Once more, the Zombie groans to himself as “All Of Me” by John Legend begins to play over the PA. It may have been the smell of alcohol, or the dizziness from the trip, but a memory came back to him: Sitting in this very spot drinking a pint with his friends as the other patrons struggle to find their feet. Zombie's left foot starts tapping, something his lift foot hasn't done in weeks? Months? He can't really remember. Suddenly, his left foot begins to follow suit, both feet tapping in rhythm with the piano. He stands up, and starts swaying from side to side with his arms gently flaying around, the Zombie's eyes open wide as he can see his left arm raising to his shoulder, and his right raising to hip level. He can feel something he has never felt in his death, hands pressing against his hands, a body pressing against his body. For a split second, the Zombie _swore_ he could have seen his boyfriend standing in front of him, either way, he could remember vividly, dancing with his boyfriend until the early hours of the morning, always ending with an extremely mushy slow song not unlike the one playing now. As he felt himself moving to the rhythm of the song, with the ghost of his partner moving with him, the Zombie experienced something that he had no memory of experiencing: Emotions: Love, Happiness. For the first time in his death, he felt human.  
The man and his boyfriend danced to the same song another three times, he could see a brightly lit room and as he enjoyed the company of his significant other, he felt that all was right with the world.  


When the song finally ended, and the credits in the jukebox ran out, the man and his boyfriend just stood there with their bodies intertwined. Still. Silent, and breathing heavily. The man pulled his courage together, closed his eyes, and moved his lips closer to his boyfriend. However, he received no reaction. As the man opened his eyes, he saw nothing in front of him. He stood in the dark, dusty remains of a bar, all by himself. And the Zombie's smile faded, and his arms returned to his side, as he hears a shotgun cocking behind him  
  



End file.
